Don't Be Sad Hyung!
by Choi Heewon
Summary: Yesung yang gelisah dengan Wamilnya...


Don't be Sad…

Author: Miracle 7-3

Cast: Member Super Junior and Other

Genre: Family, FriendShip

Rated: K

Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, Tanpa Edit jadi maaf kalo Typo(s)

Disclaimer: FF ini milikku…

Summary: Yesung yang gelisah karena wamilnya….

Happy Reading!

Super Show 5 Seoul Day 2 sudah berakhir. Kini waktunya para member Super Junior pulang Dorm. Kecuali Siwon yang akan langsung pulang kerumahnya. Sedangkan Yesung memilih menginap di Dorm Super Junior sampai Tenggat waktu Wamilnya tiba.

Saat perjalanan pulang tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya sesekali terdengar dengkuran halus dari Shindong dan suara games dari Kyuhyun. Mereka semua terlihat begitu kelelahan. Namun salah satu dari mereka nampak bingung. Bukannya menampakkan wajah kelelahan ini malah menampakkan wajah khawatir. Sebut saja dia Yesung.

Kangin yang duduk disebelahnya merasa keheranan. Sejak SuShow hari pertama kemarin, sesudah terjadinya insiden "jatuh" sang Art Of Voice tersebut, ia nampak agak murung. Semua member mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Namun Yesung membantah dan ia bilang ia tidak apa-apa. Apakah mungkin sekarang masih terasa sakit luka nya?

"Yesung hyung… kau kenapa?" ucap Kangin pelan. Takut membangunkan member lain yang tertidur.

"Ah… Aniyoo Kangin-ah. Kukira kau tertidur…" Kaget Yesung.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa? Ceritalah padaku…" ujar Kangin khawatir.

"Aniyoo Kangin-ah. Gwenchanayoo.. tak usah khawatir! Lebih baik kau tidur. Lumayan kan perjalanan dari sana ke Dorm agak jauh. Kau bisa menggunakan waktunya untuk istirahat…" sergah Yesung cepat.

"Hyung sendiri tidak tidur. Padahal kan Hyung juga kelelahan…" Kangin mengelak.

"aku tidah terlalu capek dibandingkan kamu yang harus menari seksi menjadi seorang wanita.." kekeh Yesung sambil melirik Kangin yang nampak ngambek.

"Ishhh… kalau bukan untuk ELF aku tak mau berpakaian seperti itu.." ngambek Kangin pelan.

"Heii… tapi kau benar-benar seksi lho Kangin-ah.." Bisik Yesung 'sok' seduktif.

"Hyung… kau seperti sedang menggoda seorang Yeoja muda tau gak…" Kangin tambah ngambek.

"Hahaha… sudahlah. Kau tidur. Aku tak mau Leeteuk Hyung memarahiku karena membiarkan Racoonnya kelelahan…" Goda Yesung lagi.

"Ish! Hyung!" Kangin berbicara agak kencang. Membuat Ryewook disebelahnya agak terbangun akibat kaget. (posisinya 3 kursi yah. Deket jendela Ryewook, tengah Kangin, lalu baru Yesung.)

"Hei! Kalau Ryewook terbangun, kucincang kau Racoon!" ancam Yesung sambil berbisik.

"Iya deh… yang pacarnya belain…." Kangin bercanda. Namun hanya mendapat DeathGlare dari Yesung.

"sudah tidur! Aku juga mau tidur…" ucap Yesung yang mendapat anggukan dari Kangin. Lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari Kangin. Yesung terkekeh.

Ia tidak tidur. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya saja. Ia memikirkan banyak hal. Berbagai rasa tercampur aduk diotaknya. Sedih, senang, bahagia, galau, sakit, khawatir, kecewa, menjadi satu.

Ia kembali teringat insiden 'yang amat sangat mengecewakan' baginya itu. Ia terjatuh, ia sakit. Namun rasa sakit dibadannya tak seberapa disbanding rasa sakit hatinya pada saat melihat semua orang khawatir padanya. Ia merasa amat sangat bersalah. Karenanya, konser besar mereka diliputi kekhawatiran. Ia merasa amat sangat sedih, bersalah, dan kecewa pada dirinya dirinya sendiri.

Tak terasa, Yesung menitikkan air matanya. Untung keadaan mobil saat ini gelap. Jika tidak, mungkin teman-teman satu grupnya akan mengkhawatirkannya.

_At Dorm_

Para member mulai memasuki kamarnya satu persatu. Terkecuali Ryewook. Ia ingin mengambil segelas air putih karena ia merasa sangat haus. Ia berjalan ke dapur lalu menuntaskan dahaganya. Setelah itu ia ingin segera kekamar lalu tidur. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat Hyung kesayangannya tengah duduk sambil menatap TV (yang tidak menyala) dengan tatapan kosong. Alis matanya naik tanpa sadar.

"Yesung Hyung?" Panggil Ryewook. Yesung terkaget merasa dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Eh.. Wookie-ah. Kau mengagetkanku…" Kaget Yesung sambil menggeser posisi duduknya saat melihat Ryewook berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mianhae Hyung… Aku hanya heran padamu.. aku tahu kau terkenal aneh. Namun anehmu yang sekarang ini beda Hyung…" tutur Ryewook panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu aneh bagaimana Wookie?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ne, Kau suka melamun sendiri, kau suka bergumam aneh tak jelas. Tapi pandanganmu entah kemana dan terlihat kosong…" khawatir Ryewook.

"Eh? Masa sih? Aku tak merasa begitu ah…" Bantah Yesung cepat dan tentunya bohong.

"Hyung…. Kalau kau memikirkan sesuatu, katakanlah padaku. Seperti biasa kau akan cerita padaku mengenai masalahmu. Apa perlu kutelpon Leeteuk Hyung agar menjadi tempat curhatmu?" ujar Ryewook yang sudah benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan Yesung.

"Aniya! Tak usah Wookie-ah! Aku tak apa! Mungkin saking kelelahan kau melihatku seperti itu. Tak apa Wookie-ah… sekarang lebih baik kau tidur. Hyung akan menyusulmu tidur nanti nee…" Yesung tersenyum lembut (namun seperti terpaksa) . Ryewook pasrah. Hampir puluhan kali ia berbicara begini pada Yesung. Namun sepertinya namja bersuara emas itu lebih memilih memendam masalahnya sendirian.

"Oke baiklah Hyung. Aku menyerah. Kau menang. Tapi kalau kau butuh apa-apa, bilang padaku ne!?" titah Ryewook. Dan dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Yesung.

Ryewook lalu berpamitan pada Yesung untuk kembali kekamarnya duluan. Namun sepertinya Yesung tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Ryewook tak kekamarnya. Melainkan pergi ke kamar Kangin.

(maaf banget aku ga tau persisnya kamar mereka dan room mate mereka siapa. Jadi disini kubuat sesuai pikiranku ne^^)

"Kangin Hyung…." Panggil Ryewook pelan sambil menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu. Dilihatnya didalam kamar, Kangin masih mengutak-ngatik ponselnya sambil tiduran sedangkan Donghae memilih tidur lebih dulu.

"Eh…. Ryewookie.." Kangin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari HP nya kearah Ryewook yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Ia lalu duduk dipinggir kasur sambil mempersilahkan Ryewook duduk disebelahnya.

"Kangin Hyung… apa aku menganggumu?" Tanya Ryewook tak enak.

"Aniyoo… tadi aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat Twitter…" kata Kangin salah tingkah. Eh? Kok salting?

"Hmmmm Hyung… aku ingin bercerita. Ini sedikit mengganjal Hyung…"

"Waeyo Wookie-ah? Katakanlah…" Kangin mendengarkan.

"Begini Hyung… apa kau tak merasa aneh pada Yesung Hyung? Akhir-akhir ini kulihat ia sangat murung, dan… entahlah. Terlihat lebih aneh dari biasanya…" kata Ryewook memulai ceritanya.

"Itu dia Wookie-ah. Itu yang menjadi pikiranku akhir-akhir ini. ia terlihat murung sekali! Bahkan ia sering sekali melamun sambil menatap nanar HP nya sendiri. Seperti selera hidupnya menghilang…" Kangin pun juga bercerita.

"Iya Hyung.. aku takut… aku khawatir dia kenapa-napa…" mata Ryewook mulai memerah. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. Kangin merangkul pundak Ryewook. Ia mengerti betapa sayangnya Ryewook pada Yesung.

"Hei… ada apa ini?" Suara parau dari arah belakang membuat mereka terkaget. Ternyata itu suara Donghae yang terbangun karena mendengar suara isakan Ryewook yang lolos dari mulutnya. Lalu Donghae pun ikut bergabung.

"Maaf Hae-Hyung… kau jadi terbangun…" Maaf Ryewook pada Donghae disebelahnya.

"Aniyaa…. Ada apa Wokkie-ah? Kangin-Hyung? Kok kalian berkumpul disini berdua?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kami…. Kami sedang membicarakan keanehan Yesung Hyung, Hae-ah…" ucap Kangin sedih. Tentu saja. Ia begitu khawatir akan Hyung nya yang satu ini. sekarang kan hanya Yesung Hyung-nya yang menemani Super Junior tampil. Sedangkan setelah Yesung masuk wamil? Kangin lah yang paling tertua.

"Kalian menyadarinya?" ucap Donghae kaget. Bahkan Kangin dan Ryewook pun tampak kaget.

"Ten..tentu saja Hyung. Ini sangat aneh. Aku tahu Yesung Hyung memang aneh. Tapi anehnya beda. Hyung aku khawatir padanya Hyung…." Ujar Ryewook sambil menitikkan airmatanya. Juga sambil menarik-narik kaos putih Kangin dan Piyama Donghae.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti Ryewook-ah. Ia benar-benar seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa. Apa karena masalah Wamilnya itu Hyung? Wook? Sebenarnya wamil bukan masalah sih…" Donghae mulai berucap. Kangin dan Ryewook tersentak. Benar juga!

"Ah! Kau benar Hyung! Iya, semenjak Yesung Hyung tahu dirinya akan segera wamil, ia terlihat begitu murung…. Dan aneh!" Ryewook berpendapat.

"Aku dan Hyuk sering memperhatika Yesung Hyung diam-diam saat latihan. Dan sekarang wajahnya sangatlah berbeda. Shindong Hyung juga pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa Yesung Hyung terlihat sedang melamun di balkon Dprm. Padahal Fans nya dibawah tengah menyapa nya namun ia seperti tidak mendengarkannya…" cerita Donghae panjang lebar.

"Yesung Hyung…. Hiks…" isak Ryewook. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Ryewook menoleh kearah Kangin. "YoungWoon Hyung!" panggil Ryewook tiba-tiba.

"Ye?" Kangin heran. Tidak biasanya Ryewook memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

"Kau bisa bantu Yesung Hyung kan?" Tanya Ryewook. "Kau bisa membantunya menghilangkan rasa gelisahnya akibat wamil itu. Kau kan sudah merasakan yang namanya Wajib Militer Hyung! Beritahu dia bagaimana rasanya dan cara mengatasi masalahnya!" Ujar Ryewook bersemangat.

"Iya Hyung! Wookie betul! Hyung coba saja! Siapa tahu setelah itu, Yesung hyung akan lebih bersemangat…" tambah Donghae dengan senyum ikan nya(?)

"Hmmmm… boleh dicoba…" kata Kangin.

"Yasudah! Sekarang saja Hyung lakukan! Yesung Hyung belum tidur kok! Dia ada di kamarku!" Ryewook benar-benar semangat. Rupanya ia ingin masalah Hyungnya cepat terselesaikan.

"Ne.. Ne… Ne.. sabar Ryewook-ah. Aku akan segera kesana." Kangin segera beranjak dari tempat duduk nya lalu pergi kekamar Ryewook dan Yesung.

"Hei… HP nya ditinggal…" tiba-tiba Donghae mengambil HP Kangin yang ada dimeja nakas dekat kasurnya.

"Lihat isinya Hyung!" Ryewook menjerit kecil. "Katanya sih tadi dia lagi lihat Twitter.. buka saja Hyung Twitternya lalu kita bajak… hehehehe~" Hei, kemana Ryewook yang polos?

"Hei! Wookie! Dia DM-DM an dengan Leeteuk Hyung!" Donghae kaget setengah berteriak.

"Aigoo…." Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

_YeWook Room_

"Hyung? Kau sudah tidur?" ucap Kangin saat memasuki ruangan Yewook.

"Ani Kangin-ah. Aku baru saja berganti baju…" Kata Yesung sambil duduk disofa kamarnya. "Sini duduk…"

"Hyung boleh aku bicara?" kata Kangin memulai pembicaraan setelah ia duduk disamping Yesung.

"Ne. Waeyo Kangin-ah? Apa penampilanku di Konser tadi ada yang salah?" Tanya Yesung serius.

"Ani Hyung! Penampilanmu tadi bagus sekali!" Sergah Kangin cepat.

"Lalu? Kenapa?"

"Hyung? Hyung terlihat murung selama ini karena memikirkan Wajib Militermu yah?"

DEG!

Yesung terdiam, terpaku, membatu, membisu atau apalah itu. Kangin, Kangin tahu akan masalahnya.

"Iya kan Hyung?"

"Kang-Kangin…"

"Hyung aku mengerti…." Ucap Kangin memotong ucapan Yesung. "Aku juga awalnya begitu…"

"Tapi Kangin…"

"Masalah meninggalkan Ribuan Fans kita itu?" Kangin menengok kearah Yesung. Ditatapnya wajah Yesung yang memucat.

Dan Yesung hanya bisa membisu.

"Hyung. Aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti akan hal ini. apa bedanya sih kasusmu yang ini dengan kasus ku yang dulu? Sama-sama masuk Wajib Militer kan? Yahhh bedanya sih aku masuk Wamil karena Kesalahan fatalku…" Ujar Kangin panjang lebar. Dan Yesung hanya terdiam sambil menunduk, mendengarkan cerita Kangin denga seksama.

"Hyung, Fans mu, Clouds, dan ELF semua pasti mengerti Hyung… mana ada sih Fans yang tidak sedih melihat Idola nya sedih? Ayolah Hyung… mana Kim JongWoon yang Kuat? Yang senang tersenyum? Masa hanya karena Wamil senyum manis itu hilang begitu saja Hyung? Ayolaahh…." Bujuk Kangin.

"Aku mengerti ini sangat berat. Namun ini kewajiban kita untuk mengabdi pada Negara kita Hyung. Ini hanya 2 tahun Hyung. Yahhh memang lama sih. Namun setidaknya kau masih bisa kembali ke Super Junior kan? Hyung jangan bersedih dan murung…"

"Dan masalah insiden itu, sebenarnya ku tak mau mengungkitnya, namun itu hanya terjadi 1 kali kan? Dan kau tak boleh Down begitu saja karena insiden tersebut. Kau Kuat Hyung. Kau bisa jalani ini semua. Keluargamu, Aku, Member Super Junior, dan semua ELF percaya padamu. Kau pasti bisa." UCap Kangin penuh semangat.

Air mata Yesung tumpah seketika. Ia lalu memeluk Kangin sambil menumpahkan isi hatinya sekarang dengan menangis dipelukan Kangin. Kangin hanya bisa memaklumi keadaan Yesung. Bagaimanapun ia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. bahkan kasusnya lebih berat. Dan rasanya sama-sama menyakitkan.

"Menangislah Hyung.. Tak apa… aku akan menemanimu disini. Keluarkan semua Hyung…" Kangin menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung sayang.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Yesung berhenti menangis. Walau masih sering terdengar isakannya.

"Gomawo…. Gomawoyoo Kangin-ah… huks… aku…. Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa. Tapi Jeongmal Gomawoyo nae Dongsaeng-ku…" ucap Yesung lega.

"Ne Hyung… kalau ada apa-apa cerita saja! Jangan membuat member Suju bingung! Nah, sekarang Hyung tidur saja. Pasti Hyung benar-benar lelah kan?" Kangin menarik Yesung kearah kasur dan mendorong-dorng tubuh Yesung agar berbaring dikasurnya.

"Jeongmal Gomawoyoo Kangin-ah…" Kata Yesung sembari melihat Kangin yang tengah menyelimutinya.

"Ne! dan nah, sekarang kau tidur! Aku akan memanggil Wokkie untuk menemanimu tidur…" dan setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, Kangin menepuk-nepuk tangan Yesung lalu segera keluar kamar (setelah mematikan lampu kamar).

Di depan Kamar, terlihat Ryewook dan Donghae yang sedang menautkan kedua tangan mereka didada. Seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Kangin menghela napas perlahan lalu mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya. Yang dibalas senyum sumringah oleh HaeWook.

"Yeiiiyy!" Teriak mereka senang. Lalu mereka langsung menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan berteriak.

"Gomawoyo ne Hyung! Aku senang dan tenang kalau sudah begini.." Kata Ryewook tersenyum. Yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kangin.

"Yasudah! Ayo tidur Hyung!" kata Donghae menarik Kangin.

"Jaljayoo Racoonie~! Have A Nice Dream..! Jangan kelelahan ne!~" Goda Ryewook.

"Ne Angle~ Kau juga nee~ hati-hati disana!" Donghae membalas. Dan wajah Kangin memerah seketika. Tapi tunggu dulu, itu kan, isi DM nya dengan Leeteuk!?

"Yakkk!? Kalian membaca DM ku oeh!?" Marah Kangin. Lalu Donghae segera berlari ke kamar sedangkan Ryewook buru-buru menutup pintu kamarnya.

"YA! KIM RYEWOOK! LEE DONGHAE! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?"

Dan, di Dorm Super Junior lantai 11, terdengar suara seseorang berteriak yang dibalas dengan omelan penghuni dorm lainnya…

END

Anyeong~ *lempar kutang Hae(?)* aku balik! Bawa ff OneShoot sebelum aku UTS nanti!

Oh ya ada pengumuman. Untuk FF "Setelah Suju Vakum" itu aku ubah statusnya jadi DISCONTINUE yah. Kesibukanku akan sekolah membuat Hee ga bisa membuka FFN terus menerus untuk mengupdate FF Chptered. Mianhae :(

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf yah. Thanks yang udah Review di setiap FF ku. Dan untuk FF "Kyu Real Couple" itu bukan aku nyindir couple Kyu yang lain! Itu hanya sekedar bercanda kok :) aku kan lebih suka Kyumin daripada yang lain. Tapi bener-bener aku ga bermaksud menyindir atau menghina couple Kyuhyun yang lain!^^v

And FF ini kubuat karena kegalauanku akan wamilnya Yesung :"( kita berdoa yah semoga Wamilnya lancer-lancar aja dan cepat selesainya^^ AMIN!\

Wahh Hee kebanyakan ngomong! Akhir kata…

REVIEW PLEASE?

HEE^^


End file.
